1. Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure generally relates to a distributed file storage system, and more particularly, to a system and method for automatically separating portions of a document based on the sensitivity of the content within those portions for storage in a cloud-based storage system.
2. Background of the Related Art
When considering applications such as electronic medical records (EMR), tax forms, surveys, claims, applications, etc., it is clear that private and public information may co-exist within a particular document. Further, there is a tendency for users to trust only certain parties to store their private information; not be overly concerned about how public information is stored (such as those parts of the document that are public); and expect a highly fault-tolerant and secure storage system.
With large-sized documents and the need to decrease administrative involvement, cloud storage has emerged as an option. It appears, however, that cloud storage has not addressed how public and private portions of a document can be stored, accessed and composed in an absolutely secure way according to the policy of the user (e.g., a patient).